Mass Destruction 2
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: The sequel to Mass Destruction. Do NOT read this unless you have read it cuz you will not get this
1. Diary Entry

Ok, I didn't expect myself to suddenly come out with an idea for a sequel but I guess I did. This is only a short chapter but as I did at the start of the other fanfic I'm starting with a diary entry from Hilary (Kim)

Thanks to fallen-angel-of-below for liking this and I hope I get reviews for this as I did the other one. I'll shut up now...

&&&

Hi,

So much has changed, it's unbelievable! Sorry, it's just that so much _has_ changed. First off, when my dad shot himself a year ago I became boss. I turned the job down but my only act was to ask Kai to join Rhyla to pay for… what I did. So now him and me work together. He is really good at fieldwork but I am still the best. It gets kinda annoying working with him for some operations which I will NOT mention. I got promoted to an 'A' operative. (I didn't mention it on the other fanfic but then she was a 'B' operative. k) And 'A' operatives get an upgrade on guns so I got a gold one.

Anyway… I still miss my dad but I don't let it get in the way of my job. In a way I'm kinda glad he's gone. It's strange I know but… now I know I won't have to take over from him.

As for me…well. I'm pretty… confused, to say the least. I still can't forget what Kai told me last year. We've never been…close, since then. But I'm still very confused. I've never asked him about it but I keep meaning to. It was good though, hearing something like that from him. I mean, how often do you hear him say stuff like that? But I can't let my emotions get in the way of my job.

Other than that I think everything is the same as it was then. The job still pays good and Rhyla has hit a few little snags but everything's okay.

Kim xx

&&&

Plz R&R!!! And plz give me any ideas to make this longer. Ciao!


	2. Biggest Operation Yet

This chapter is slightly longer...

"Where do I have to go?" Kai asked into an earpiece. He was running down an empty corridor.

"There's a right turn coming up, go left straight after that," Hilary told him confidently. She was using a laptop and had managed to hack the security system so she could see what the cameras could see with them being disabled to everyone else. She was sitting in one of the empty offices at Rhyla. "Be careful, there's a group of guards coming up behind you. They obviously want to know what happened to their computer system."

"Got it." Instead of turning right he turned left into a small gap in the wall. Which was just enough space to hide in. The guards ran round the corner and turned another corner.

"Targets are 30 meters, 40 meters. Targets out of range, all clear," she told him. She knew that he had gone. "On your left there should be a door with a security device on it, the code is 7953."

"What's the backup code?" he asked once he had typed them in.

"Legal connectivity," she told him. "Uppercase, no space." (It had letters beside the numbers on the panel)

"I'm in," he told her as he walked through the still-opening doors.

"There should be a device directly to your left on the wall," she continued. "Type in the code 7984253. The light should turn red and an alarm will go off. When you type it in get out of there as quick as possible."

"You don't trust me?" he asked as he did and, sure enough, an alarm went off. He quickly ran out of the room and towards the way he went in.

"Whatever," she told him. "Guards 15 metres behind and gaining."

"Emergency shutdown," he told her as he was still running.

"What? You're nowhere near…" she began.

"Just do it," he sounded very angry.

"Fine," she told him going quiet. "Emergency shutdown enabled. Doors will lock in five seconds."

Kai could now see the entrance door and it was closing, fast. He reached it and slid under it.

"Nice job," Hilary told him. Compliments from her were very rare... "I guess." … And always somehow contained the drawback. "Meet me back at Rhyla. End transmission." She then turned off and took out the earpiece. She then closed the laptop and walked out of the room with it under her arm.

'I'm gonna complain about this,' she thought to herself. 'Someone in tech should be doing this stuff, not me.'

As she walked down the corridor she heard footsteps running towards her from behind. She turned round to see who it was.

"Hi JJ, another operation already?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied. "You and Kai are needed for what is possibly our biggest operation yet."

"Ok," she told him uncertainly. "Kai's just coming back now, he shouldn't be long."

"When he comes back both of you go to B1." (As in the other Fanfic it's where to go for operation briefings) He then walked off without another word. She was still confused but shook her head and went to the tech lab to put the laptop back.

'Kai's gonna be a while so I'll just go to the artillery range and practice my shooting. He'll know where to find me,' she thought to herself as she headed for B4.

Hilary scanned the wall until she found her sky blue gun. That was when she realised she had to go to get her upgrade. She glanced around until she found the head of artillery, Scott. He was doing something on a computer sitting at a desk so she knew he wasn't busy. He noticed her as she approached him and knew what she wanted.

"Ah, Hilary," he began and got up and walked towards a small pile of boxes looking for one in particular. He grabbed one and handed it to her. She opened it, and there it was, her brand new golden handgun with her name on it as her other one did, except there was a star either side of her name. It was noticeably lighter in weight. "You better try it out before you use it." Scott put the box in the bin next to him and Hilary handed him her old one.

She walked over to the firing range and loaded her new gun. She then began to practice her shooting. It was noticeably worse than before. Gradually her hand steadied and her aim improved.

When she ran out of ammo and went to get some more she finally noticed that Kai was standing there watching her. Instead of replenishing her ammo she instead put her gun where her old one used to be.

"How long have you be watching me?" she asked, confused.

"Not long," he told her. "Someone said we had to go for another mission."  
"Yes," she replied and they both headed for B1.

An abrupt ending I know. Plz R&R!!!


	3. Operation Biovolt

This isn't really a chapter but I don't care. I kinda bring the first series into this...

Operation File: 799063

Revision Date: 6-29-05

Final Operation Launch Date: 7-11-05

Information: Highly Classified

Location: Moscow, Russia

Operation status: Within Moscow there is a company devoted to a similar thing Rhyla is. Taking over the world, but with beyblading instead. This company is a major threat to us and we cannot proceed in our work unless it is stopped. This company is Biovolt. For this operation only our best operatives will do. They need to be skilled in all areas for this operation to succeed.

Scan of Security:

Robotic security: More than two hundred computers manned twenty-four seven, heat sensors all over building connected to permanent gun emplacements, all security codes over ten digits, top of the range security models, highly protected computers and highly advanced firewall, four inch thick walls with sensors to detect any damage or sudden disruption, building lockdown in event of any alarms set off or unknown people spotted, no security override codes.

Human security: Over a hundred security guards on and off site, fifty staff, all employees armed with guns and are to shoot on sight of anyone unwelcome.

Security Overview: This security is tighter than government security without a doubt. Often redeemed impossible to get past.

Method of demolition: Get past security, delay security, set off bomb, set off lockdown, escape.

Final Result: Due to its age the inside walls and floors have become weaker. The inside will be completely destroyed and the outside will be undamaged. No one will hear the bomb and nothing outside will be damaged.

Final Overview: This 'impossible' mission will make or break us. We don't usually take chances this risky but now we have no choice. We cannot move further in our plans unless this mission is completed. Biovolt is our only great threat.

Plz R&R!!!


	4. The Mission pt1

_If this place is bad then why are we going to destroy it? I mean, I know it's our threat for business but technically they can help us._

Hilary was sitting in a helicopter staring out of the window. All she could see outside was snow and ice. The whole journey had gone in silence. She was confused about the events about four hours before.

Hil's POV

I was sitting in the office looking at the document I'd been handed for our new mission. All I remember was Kai saying something about knowing this place and then the words family ties.

Normal POV

Family ties? She'd asked him already but he did not answer her. Suddenly a voice came through the com. channel in the helicopter.

"Alright, you should be landing anytime soon," a male voice said through it. "If you two get caught down there you're on your own."

"We know," Hilary told him, sounding kinda pissed off.

"Got all of your equipment?" he asked.

"If by equipment you mean a large bomb and something to protect ourselves with, yeah," she replied drearily.

"Anything you need working from the inside?" he asked.

"Com. channel 29 open," she replied. "And an info stream to my computer."

"Will do, end transmission," the man said. Silence. The helicopter then landed in the middle of nowhere. The two of them got out, taking the bags with them. The pilot then took off again.

"Middle of nowhere, where's the…?" Hilary began.

"Train," he finished off for her and pointed to her left.

"Right," she said to herself as they both walked towards the station.

_Why does he constantly show me up at everything I do? _She asked herself.

"Your not jealous are you?" he asked her.

"Why would I be?" she asked innocently.

"'Cause you were the best until I came along," he told her.

"Were? I still am thank you," she told him, obviously pretending. They had reached the station and were standing at the platform. "One day when you're good enough you'll be promoted to an 'A' rank like me."

"Whatever," he told her as the train pulled up. It was an old fashioned train so it had separate compartments so they both shared one.

There was silence between them. Kai was staring out of the window and Hilary had her head on the table in between them, her arms supporting her head. Too many thoughts were running through her head.

Somehow they had gone the whole half hour without talking. They got off the train. Everything was covered in snow and it was very cold.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked him once they were out of the train station and there was no one around.

"I'll stay here, you find the security room," Kai told her. "When you have, tell me."

"Okay," she told him and walked towards the large building in front of them. "Hil base, come in," she said into the earpiece she'd been wearing all this time.

"Base here," she heard from the other end. "There's a camera on the statue directly to your left."

"I see it," she replied but the camera wouldn't see her. "I need to go down the alleyway to my left. Any cameras?"

"One," she heard. "It's now facing the other way. You'll have a five second space to get past it."

"Okay," she replied. She waited for the camera to turn and got through it successfully. There was a door to her right and there was another camera above it. "What's behind this door?"

"Three guards, two facing the computers on the other side of the room, one facing you," was the reply.

"Where's the one facing me?" she asked.

"Two feet to your right," came the reply.

"Roger," she replied. She used the skeleton key (Another piece of Rhyla equipment) and opened the door. The guard facing her had already seen her but before he could react he was already dead. The other two hadn't noticed her at all. She shot one and the other turned round. But she was too quick, so he was dead. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the computer screens.

"Hilary to Kai I have made it to the security room," she told him and took out her laptop. She opened it and turned it on. "Trying to override security cameras." She recorded a video clip from every computer screen, making sure there was no one on any of them. "Where are you?"

"Only just out of range of the outside cameras," he replied. She swapped the clips so that every camera would just see nothing except the empty clips, but from where she was she could see everything. "All cameras successfully overwritten. You are now invisible."

"Come on then," he told her. "You're helping too you know."

"I know," she replied and packed the computer away. "I'm coming."

Plz R&R!!!


	5. The Mission pt2

Soz about the wait for an update. Anyway here it is...

"Who's by me?" Hilary asked into the earpiece.

"No one is within scanning range," was the reply. "Closest known security ten yards. Directly in front of you and by your feet."

"Too easy," she commented as she did a complicated movement with her feet as she went over it, almost like a dance.

"You need to make a left here, the moment you go round the corner the alarm will go off. Numerous heat sensors detected. Numerous hacking attempts unsuccessful."

"Damn," she said to herself. "Any other way?"

"Scanning," was the only reply. Silence. "Mayday mayday. All systems offline, I've lost everything. Connection going." With each sentence that was spoken a large crackling sound could be heard until it went completely. Silence.

"Kai, you still there?" Hilary asked.

"Unfortunately," he replied. "Where are you?"

"In a hallway," she replied. "Not in a room. You?"

"In the security room," he replied. "The other one. It's a bit useless when I can't see you."

Hilary smirked. "That still works then," she told him. "Can you tell me where the heat sensors are please?" Silence.

"This can do everything," he told her and everything went black around her as he had cut the power.

"Um, Kai?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do yourself a favor, and don't do that again," she told him. "They probably want to know what happened to the power." Everything turned back on.

"Okay," he told her briefly. "The security system is offline now."

"Good, in a way," she told him as she continued walking. "They'll want to know why of course. I'll meet you at the security room you're in. Hil out." Silence.

With Kai

He was just mindlessly watching the empty computer screens checking there wasn't any way of anyone else knowing it was a recording. The bag lay beside him with the bomb in.

He hadn't noticed that the door had opened and a man was standing behind him.

"Hello Kai," he said in a calm and emotionless voice. He spun round quickly to see who it was.

"Voltaire," was all he could say. He was in too much shock to say anything else.

"You remember me," he commented. "It seems you have made something of yourself after all."

"Whatever," he replied emotionlessly.

Voltaire smirked. "Tell me, who do you work for?"

"And I should tell you because?" he asked. Silence.

"I know what you're plan is Kai," he suddenly came out with.

"And?" Silence again.

"It won't work," he told him. "And if you expect to leave here in one piece you better get your girlfriend out of here."

"She's not my girlfriend," he told him, stalling for time.

"You obviously don't understand what I mean," he told him.

He then realized. Silence. "Fine," he replied. "Kai to Hil, you there?"

"Roger," she replied.

"Get out," he told her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Computer system B is down," he told her. "Get out."

"If you say so," she replied. "Hil out."

With Hilary

She knew exactly where the exit was but didn't go towards it. She stayed exactly where she was. "Where is he?" she asked, she knew that the computer system B (The communication system) was not down.

"Security room B," was the only reply. "To get to where you're heading, keep going forwards. There's no split paths, the first door you get to."

"Got ya," she replied. "Hil out." Silence reigned as she ran forwards. Sure enough, she reached a door with a security panel with numbers on it.

She put the jewel of the ring she was wearing facing it, there was then a click.

"What have you got for me?" she asked.

"Hold on, scanning," was the reply she received. "Code is two seven nine three nine four five three, at the end press two and five together."

"I'm in," she replied as she stepped through the doors. She placed the bag she had on her back on one of the tables and took out a small device.

She forced it into the pillar in the middle of the room and typed in one zero zero. She then quickly left the room, leaving the bag.

"Bomb to go off in one minute," Hilary said into the earpiece. She was saying this to everyone who she could get to on it. "Kai get out of here." Luckily the room he was in wasn't close to where the explosion would take place. The explosion would not be big but the after effects would tear the place down.

Plz R&R!!!


	6. The Explosion and The Robbery

Finally updated along with 'Betrayal'. Sorry about the wait. I had writer's block bad. But here it is, chapter 6. Enjoy!

Hilary walked quickly down the hallway, knowing the explosion would be any second. She'd lost her connection with Kai over the intercom about a minute ago and was heading to where she knew he was.

She was suddenly thrown into a wall by what seemed like an earthquake, the explosion.

"Kai, where are you?" she muttered into her earpiece.

"Right here," came his voice through the other end.

"Took your time," she commented. "Where are you?"

"Just outside the room I was in a moment ago," he told her.

"I'll meet you there," she told him and started to run as the building had started to fall to pieces.

She literally ran into him. He reacted just in time and caught her.

"Um… sorry," she told him, blushing slightly. "We have to go, now." They both ran towards the exit, Kai in front.

Hilary slipped on an unstable part of stone beneath her feet; it collapsed and fell through several floors that had already been partly destroyed by the explosion.

He caught her hand just in time and tried to help her up.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered as she stared at him in the eyes. He let her go and she fell onto the edge of the hole in the floor below, not falling down through the hole. She was lying down on the floor and looked up at him, ready to stand up again.

"I'll meet you outside," he called down to her and ran off.

Hilary nodded, stood up, and ran also.

"Hilary, come in, it's Rhyla," a voice came in through her earpiece.

"I'm here," she replied, still running. A door came into view.

"Good." Silence. "Be careful when you go out there. Several people have seen the building in its current state. The police are on their way, I repeat, the police are on their way."

"Shit," Hilary muttered. "You hear that Kai?"

"Every word," he told her. He came down the stairs just to Hilary's left. They both opened the door and ran out.

Hilary walked up to a random car, took out a key, and opened it.

"Get in," she told Kai as she got into the drivers seat. She pulled out with several civilians watching the dark blue Lexus. She took out a phone that looked like a PDA and connected it to the phone system in the car.

"Rhyla, come in," she said in a somewhat urgent tone of voice.

Silence.

"We hear you loud and clear," came the reply.

"The operation was a success, proceeding to Rendezvous point," she told them.

"Roger," was the only reply. "Make sure you're not being followed."

"Hilary out." She then turned it off. She glanced out of the rear-view mirror as she changed lanes in the half empty road. A black four by four came into view. "I think we are," she commented as she pulled out onto the downhill slope to the right of the road and successfully got onto the other road on the other side. She glanced out of the window and saw the black four by four do the same thing as she had just done.

"What do we do now?" Kai asked her. "It might be the police, the government, a stalker, or just coincidence."

"You're not helping," she told him sourly as she kept her eyes on the road. She pulled into a gas station. She took the phone out and they both climbed out and slammed their doors.

Hilary glanced to her right without moving her head and, sure enough, the other car stopped too.

"What do we do?" she whispered to Kai.

"Just go in here, get something to eat and act natural," he told her. "Simple."

"If you say so," she muttered.

Once they had entered the gas station a man climbed out of the car that had been following them.

As they waited in the queue to pay (with fake money that fooled everyone except Rhyla workers) someone came in with a wooly black hat over his face with eye and mouth holes and a gun in his hand, pointing it at all of them.

"This is a robbery, everyone in the corner. Now!" he commanded in a harsh voice. The few people there did so, including Hilary and Kai.

Plz RnR!


	7. Escape

Manage to update without such a long wait. A longer chapter too. Enjoy...!

"Get your hands on the ground and into the corner," he barked at them. They all did so. "Give me your phones and your wallets." They all did so except Kai. He didn't notice that Hilary hadn't either. "Where's your phone?" he asked pointing the gun at him.

"I don't have one," he lied. The man kicked him and he landed flat on his face. The man found his phone in his back pocket, as well as a gun. He pointed both at him.

"What's this for?" he barked at him.

"Protection," was his only reply. The man put Kai's gun in the bag he had over his shoulder, took the hat from over his face, and called someone on his own phone.

As he did so, Hilary tapped something in her ear to intercept the phone call.

"When can you get the satellite up?" the man asked into the phone.

"Sorry Jack it'll take some time," came the response of a female voice. "They've pipelined my system because they suspected I was helping you. It'll take at least ten minutes."  
"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Call me when you have it, and stay available." He ended the call. "You there, in the cap." He was looking at the guy who worked there. "What's your name?"

"Doug," came his response.

"Open that safe," he commanded. Doug stood up slowly with his hands up in a mock surrender and slowly made his way towards the safe. He slowly knelt down and opened it. There was only a small pile of bundled money there. "That's it?" the man asked.

"Yes," Doug told him. "They're coming with more in an hour." Silence.

The man watched the front door and saw a police car park up. "Alright, everyone to the back of the store." Within a few seconds they were and he put them in the freezer. "One word and I will shoot all of you. Doug, come with me." He then left them, closing the door behind him. He pointed the gun at him. "Make him go away, one wrong word and I will shoot you."

The man hid behind a shelf and Doug opened the door to the policeman. "Sorry we're not open today. We're doing inventory." His delay was noticeable.

"In the afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Is everything okay here?" the policeman asked.

"Yes." Again the response was delayed.

"Maybe I should take a look inside," the policeman began. The burglar then came into the policeman's view as he stood behind Doug and pointed the gun at the policeman.

"Come inside," the man commanded. "Doug, lock the door, then take his gun, his radio, and his handcuffs." Doug passed him his gun and radio. "Cuff him." He then pointed the gun at both of them as he made them go into the freezer.

Suddenly someone's voice came through the police radio. The man went back into the freezer and went up to the policeman.

"Say you'll be on your way," he commanded. "One wrong word and I'll shoot you."

"I'm on my…" he began.

"Help, we're being robbed!" Doug suddenly shouted into it. The man then hit him and he went into the shelf to his left.

The man looked at the policeman "You're supposed to be in charge of these people, you talk to them," he told him and then left them.

"They know we're here," Hilary whispered to Kai once the man had gone. "He isn't a real burglar, he's holding us here until they can get a satellite up to see where we're going. That's why he was following us."

The man glanced at them through the glass but she had already stopped speaking.

Several police cars appeared outside and parked on the car park.

"We have you surrounded," a policeman told him through a megaphone.

"I have hostages, and I will shoot them if I have to," he shouted to them.

"You only need one hostage, let the others go and take the officer," came the reply.

Hilary had been watching the clock all this time. She knew it'd be five minutes before the satellite would be ready, then it would be game over.

The man went to the others. He pointed the gun at each of them in turn and stopped at Hilary. "You come with me," he commanded.

He grabbed her back and slammed her into the shelves face first. She just put up with it. The man forced the gun into her neck and was holding one of her shoulders.

"Unlock the door," he told her. She did so slowly. He pushed her forward through the door, closing it again. "Lock it with the chain." This was where she caught him off guard. She didn't lock it properly but it looked so messed up that it looked like it was. But as a matter of fact one slight push would open it.

He pushed her towards the front door. "Open the door." She grabbed the keys from the counter-top and opened it. "Which car is yours?"

"The blue Lexus," she replied as she opened the door. The man glanced around and saw it. He forced her out of the door and towards the car, still pointing the gun at her.

"Don't shoot or I'll shoot her," he told them. "Tell your men to leave their guns and step two metres away from their cars." They did so. The two of them were beside the blue car. "When I say so, get into the driver's seat. Don't follow me or I will shoot her! Get in."

She did so and he got into the back seat. She pulled out with all of the policeman standing there and staring at the car hopelessly.

"What are you?" she asked him. He still pointed the gun at her and she had no idea where she was going.

"The gas station was a money drop. There's supposed to be eighteen thousand in that safe," he told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Silence.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here," he told her fiercely. "Just keep driving. Move the rear-view mirror to the right so I can see who's behind us. She did so slowly. "That's it." She then stopped. Silence. "Pull-over here and start running." She did so. The man climbed out and got into the driver's seat. He pulled out onto the road and drove off. Hilary checked her watch. The satellite would be up by now.

She flagged down a car.

"Can I help you little lady?" asked the man who was driving it.

"Yeah I just…" Hilary pretended to look confused but suddenly hit him, opened the door, and pulled him out. She then got in and drove back to the gas station.

The police cars had gone. She pulled up and got out, making sure Kai would see her.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Not really," she told him as she got back into the car. "Get in." He got into the front passenger's seat. "We're being followed, the satellite is up."

"So? Send a message to HQ and tell them that, they can block it," he told her. She passed him the phone and he called them. After several minutes he ended the call.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They said we'd have no chance of getting out of the camera's view and they can't block the signal from it," he told her.

"This is no time for sarcasm," she told him sourly as she turned onto another empty road.

"No, they said it's still active but have blocked the government's view of it for several hours," he told her. "We've got plenty of time."

Plz RnR!


	8. Final Escape and System Shutdown

Here we go...

"OK, let me get this straight," Kai began as Hilary drove down the empty road. "We were followed by the government. No idea how they tracked us. Blocked aerial footage so they can't track us."

"So it would seem," Hilary muttered. "We have no clear vision on whether they really did block it. The government is smart, I'm sure they know how to make it seem as if it's blocked from them."

"So besides that we're OK?" he asked.

"Well, when you consider we've just practically let ourselves known to the world, I'd say no," she told him.

Hilary glanced out of the rear-view mirror when she turned onto a busier road to see whether anyone was following them. There was no sign of the blue Lexus.

"Base to team Alpha, base to team Alpha. Alpha come in!" a voice suddenly came through the radio.

"We read you," Hilary said without taking her eyes off the road. The radio was connected to the in-car speaker system.

"Multiple targets within range. Repeat, multiple government spies within radar range. There's four black four by fours following you. Evade, repeat, evade." The transmission ended.

Hilary glanced at the rear-view mirror again and, sure enough, four black cars were following them. "It just gets better," she muttered as she changed lanes so she could see where they were more clearly. "Base, what's the best evasion route?" Silence.

"There's a downhill slope to your left a hundred yards ahead, immediately after the turn. The safest option is to go down there and run. If you build up enough speed you'll have just enough time to get down there without them seeing you."

"Roger," she told them as she sped up. She went round the corner and down the slope. It curved slightly and went under the bridge. She stopped the car once she got there and waited.

"Targets out of scanning range," came a voice through the radio. "Wait, targets are turning round, repeat, targets are turning round."

She grabbed the radio and both of them quickly left the car. Kai left a small device on the dashboard. They both ran and hid behind two support bays supporting the bridge. They both heard the four cars drive down the slope. Hilary made hand signals to Kai counting down with her fingers. 3…2…1…0

There was an explosion from where they just were. They both emerged to see flames rising from the five cars. They could suddenly hear police and ambulance sirens.

A helicopter could suddenly be heard overhead. They both looked up and were relieved to find it was a Rhyla one.

It landed several hundred yards away from them and they both got in. The helicopter then took off.

"Too close," Hilary commented as they landed back at Rhyla and got out. It was almost pitch black.

They both got out and entered the Rhyla building.

"I'm going to hack the Russian government's mainframe computer network," Hilary told him as she entered the room in which there was a computer she used when she needed to. She sat down and logged on. "They know who we are. If this information gets out we're doomed. They probably don't recognise us but if our pictures go on the Internet other people will. And AutoComplete will help with hacking."

AutoComplete is a system that can get a password for anything on the Internet. Any website, any user, any time. (Just be thankful it doesn't exist!)

She logged on and clicked on the Internet icon. The moment she did there were gasps from other people in the room. Hilary's screen suddenly went blank.

"Too late," she commented.

"The Rhyla system is under attack," came a voice over the tannoy. "The computer and contact systems have been shut down. This is not within our control. The entire system has been breached. All security teams have been alerted of this and the system should be back up within a few minutes. All people to work on two main objectives. One, regain control of all systems. Two, rescue all operatives on the field and tell them to abort all missions. Back-up lines have been activated to reach them."

Plz RnR!


	9. Hacked

"Our system is under siege, we don't know what, we don't know who," a man told several people who were sitting around a large desk like a meeting. In front of each person was a flat screen computer. All the screens were blank of course. "But there's one thing we do know, it must be stopped. If this goes on for much longer we could, one, lose everything. Or two, have everything all over the Internet. They already know what we are. But if this information does, they'll know where we are and who we are."  
"But they could be anybody," Hilary suddenly said.  
"We know that, but I fail to see why that would matter," he told her.  
"If it was the government they'd have security, it would be harder to track the signal of where this 'ghost in the machine' came from. Whereas if it was someone with nothing better to do in their front room it'd be far easier to, A, track them, and B, stop them," she told him.  
"Okay then," he told her. "Go for the best case scenario. If it is someone in their front room who has little or no security how do you think they managed to get through top-notch security?"  
"I guess." She sighed. "What if we infected the system ourselves?"  
"What?" he asked. "How would that help?"  
"Think about it," she began. "They haven't put a virus in our system, they're doing this manually and draining our stuff from our system. If we put a file with a virus in it on there they'll take it and we can track them."  
"And how do we get onto the system exactly? They've shut us out," he reminded her.  
"They may have shut it out to us, but not to everyone else," she told him. She grabbed the laptop, opened it, and logged onto the emergency user on it. "At least they haven't found at least one user." She programmed a virus and emailed it to her user. She then logged off.  
"And what if it does work?" he asked her.  
"You'll know if it does," she told him. "And to get the files back just use the Internet Backtrack. If they used the Internet to get to us it'll return our files and they'll lose them."  
All of the screens suddenly burst into life. Each one lit up, still logged on. But most users were empty.  
The man had a shocked look on his face. He congratulated Hilary, told one of the people in there to use the Internet Backtracker and left. Everyone else left fairly soon after.  
Hilary and Kai went back to the office they shared with a girl called Maria. Hilary checked the Internet to see if anything had happened. Nothing, she logged off.  
"I'm going," she told both of them as she stood up.  
"I may as well go too," Kai told her. All he had been doing was watching what Hilary was doing for the last ten minutes.  
"Maria, can you lock up?" Hilary asked. Maria nodded and looked back at her screen. "That was one hell of a day," she commented as she and Kai headed towards the exit.  
"You can say that again." He agreed.  
"So what's your plan?" she asked. "Go back to Tyson's and get some sleep?"  
"Not really tired," he told her. "Probably have a wander round town. See what's happened while we were gone. You?"  
"Probably just go home," she replied. "I am kinda tired after today."  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.  
"Okay." She agreed. "What happened? About last year, what you said," she asked after several minutes. There was silence between them.  
Kai knew what she was talking about. It was still fresh in his mind.  
Flashback  
She suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. She looked up although she knew who it was already.  
"Hi Kai," she said drearily. "You're here to kill me, right?"  
"No," he told her simply. "I'm here to thank you."  
Did I hear that right? She asked herself, confused.  
"You mean you used it?" she asked. He nodded. "But… Why did you trust me?"  
"Because of what you said," he told her. "And because…" he seemed to hesitate but she still waited.  
Is he going to say it? She asked herself. She wasn't expecting him to. No, he's not like that. Even if he did he wouldn't admit it, right?  
"I love you."  
No way, she told herself. She smiled to herself, stood up and hugged him.  
"Thank you," she whispered and then realized something. "But what about what you said earlier?" She looked up at him.  
"It doesn't matter if you are a bitch; the important thing is that you're my bitch."  
End of Flashback  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Kai lied.  
Hilary looked like she wanted to kill him. "Bullshit Kai, you know exactly what I'm talking about." She exclaimed and glared.  
"It meant nothing." Kai said frostily. Hilary fought back against the tears that threatened to fall down.  
"Fine, tomorrow I'll find the both of us new partners. I think it is better if we don't ever see or speak to each other again." Hilary said sadly, but firm. His eyes widened in shock as she said that. Before he knew it, she had run off. He sighed as he realized his big mistake he just made. Kai walked off in a different direction.  
With Hilary  
She ran until she couldn't anymore. The tears were flowing down her cheeks like rivers. Hilary realized that she was in the park, since she saw the empty swing-set. She walked over to it, and sat down in one of the swings. She never realized that someone was watching her from the shadows.  
With?  
He watched her as she sat down on the swing. He knew who the brown hair angel is, Hilary the trainer of the Bladebreakers. He had been watching her, and fell in love with her. But he knew that she had eyes for Kai that was easy to tell from the look she would give him. Now even if she didn't like him, he could at least comfort her.  
Hilary's head snapped up as she heard someone approaching her from behind. She looked behind her, only to find that it was Tala of the Demolition Boys. Tala walked over and sat in the other swing. Her head hung down as he sat down next to her. He knew she thought he was Kai. That made him mad, that Kai always got what he wanted; fame, fortune, the girl, respect, and a place to call home. But he would let that stop him from helping her.  
"Why is a beautiful angel like you crying?" Tala inquired.  
"Because I thought that someone I liked liked me back but he didn't." Hilary said sadly. The tears still running down her face like two rivers.  
"Kai," was the only thing that Tala said. Hilary turned and looked at him, wondering how he knew that she liked Kai. "I know because I've been watching." Tala answered the unasked question. She let her head fall at those words. He picked her head up, and gently wiped away the tears with his fingers. "But I know something else to. That he just lost something really good in his life."  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Asked Hilary with a very sad tone.  
"You," Tala said never letting his eyes leave hers. She started crying a little more, and then shot forward burying her head in his shirt. He gently rubbed her back as she cried. She cried for a while listening to him trying to sooth her. Hilary had stopped crying but was still sniffling. She looked up at him wondering why he let her cry into his chest. "Because I love you," Tala answered the unasked question.  
She smiled and said "I just had my heart broken. I'm not someone who is willing to let you play games with my heart." Tala nodded, knowing she had answered his unasked question. He lent forward slightly, letting his lips brush over hers. She went forward, firmly pressing her lips against his. He let his tongue gently run over her bottom lip. She moaned in this kiss and opened up to let his tongue through.  
His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, without him even realizing it. When he did, he retraced his tongue back into his mouth and started battling her tongue in there. They finally broke the kiss for air. She rested her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers'. They both stood up and started walking back to her house. Unknown to either of them, someone was watching and they weren't very happy.


	10. Caught

Finally updated!

The next day Hilary was late for 'work'.

Kai came into their office expecting her to be there but she wasn't.

When she came in ten minutes later he decided to forget about the night before, despite how angry and torn apart he was inside. He just glared at her.

She sat down at her computer and logged on. She knew Kai was glaring at her but ignored him. She knew that he knew something about last night. Or he could have just been angry at her sudden outburst last night.

She checked her email but most was junk. But one email instantly told her she needed to get her money for her previous mission. She then stood up and walked out. Kai decided that since he knew why she'd gone he decided to check if he'd got the same email telling him the same thing. And he had. Before he stood up and went out Hilary came back in holding two bundles of money. She put one on her desk then walked over to Kai.

"They said I should save you the trouble and give you this," she told him as she placed it on his desk, smiling sweetly. He just glared at her but she ignored it. She then sat back down at her own desk.

"Hilary?" she heard Maria ask.

"Yes?" she asked as she noticed her stand up.

"I've got something to do. Do you mind doing the system check for me?"

Hilary nodded. "Okay." Maria then walked out of the room.

After about ten minutes Hilary noticed that the file 'Alpha9z6' was missing. When she looked at the file it was supposed to be in, she stopped.

"Oh no," she muttered. She ran out of the room and down the hall to B8.

/\/ Ten minutes later /

"The identity files for team alpha have been taken. When we thought we were being hacked we weren't. It was only to distract us from what was really happening." A voice came over the tannoy. "All operatives from team alpha are to evade the police, government and secret service. All these agents are requested to return home. We will call you when we want you to come back to work."

Hilary returned home in a few minutes without trouble from the police. That was until she _got_ home. As she parked her car in the driveway she saw two black four by fours parked up.

'Oh no,' she thought to herself. She saw two men approach her car. 'Drive away and you risk getting charged for resisting arrest. Stay and talk to them, maybe they'll think I'm innocent.'

She turned off the engine and got out of the car slowly. The two men weren't in any sort of uniform so she decided to play the innocent.

"Excuse me," she told them, a hint of anger in her voice. "This is private property."

One of the men she instantly recognised.

'The robber,' she thought.

The one she recognised took out a badge.

"Jack Robbins, secret service," he told her. "You know why we're here. You're under arrest for treason, anything you say now may be used in court against you. Stand facing the car and put your hands on your head."

'Oh, shit,' she thought to herself.

He put handcuffs on her as the other man opened the door of one of the four by fours. She was pushed into the back seat forcefully. The man who had put the handcuffs on her got into the front seat as the other one got into the other car. The two cars then pulled out.

She smiled to herself. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this alive but the cheekier she was to them the quicker she'd die, the less information they could get from her.

After about ten minutes they stopped outside a large building. Both men got out of the cars and Jack pulled her out of it and she didn't pull against him.

She was led through what looked like an office. All of the people there were working at computers. She noticed that all of the Ids of the people in alpha team flashed up on a big screen. She was then lead through a small corridor and they stopped outside a glass door that had tainted glass. The other man typed in a code, opened the door and led Hilary into it. They both sat her down on the metal chair that was in front of a large desk. The two then left, closing the door.

There was a large mirror on the opposite wall. Pretty obvious it was two-way mirror. There was a door next to it and another door to her left, which was how they had come in. There was a camera set up on the table that she knew examined her eye as a lie detector. There was a camera on the ceiling behind her that she'd seen when she came in and there was another chair not far from her.

After several minutes the man known as Jack came in through the door next to the mirror. He was flipping through a brown file. He found the page he was looking for and put it on the table in front of her so she could see it. A photo was paper clipped to another piece of paper. She took the photo away from the file so she could see it better, the man just watched her.

The picture was of a train station, a single train was at the platform and there were no people. The top of the train was blown out, as well as the walls of one carriage.

"I'm sure you know what that picture means," he told her.

She nodded. "I did that. Nine twenty five AM. The third of July 2004. A grade C bomb as well." She placed the picture on top of the file and turned around to look at the man.

"Fifty seven people died in that bombing. Why?" he asked her.

Hilary smirked. "I think that every day."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen," she replied. "Seventeen next month."

"And you've been doing this for?" he asked.

"Almost two years," she replied.

"So you were fourteen. How did you get involved in this at that age?" he asked.

"My father owned it for the first year I worked there. I had no choice, someone had to take over. A year afterwards he shot himself."

"Who owns it now?" he asked, trying not to make her nervous or scared but still trying to get what answers he wanted.

"I don't know," she replied simply.

Jack suddenly got a gun out, stood up and pointed it at her. "Who owns it now?"

"I said I don't know," she repeated. There was silence. "Go ahead, shoot me, but we both know I'm probably your only lead." He pointed the gun down and shot her in the leg. She cried in pain. "I don't know who owns it. Ever since my dad died the rules were changed."

She then felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out it was tagged as 'Sim'. (Remember it in Mass Destruction 1?) Jack took the phone from her.

"Who's Sim?" he asked.

"A friend from school," she replied simply. "She usually calls me around this time for help on school work."

He gave the phone back to her. "Answer it. But one wrong word…" he pointed the gun at her, ready to fire at any second.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Hil," came the female reply. "Have you done the maths work yet?"

"Yes, about an hour ago," she replied.

"What's the answer to 3C?" the girl on the other end asked.

"29AFC. I think," she said uncertainly.

"And 4F?"

"Um…" she thought, looking at Jack with a worried expression, staring at the gun. "2B."

"Okay, thanks Hil. Cya!"

"Bye." She ended the call and Jack lowered his gun slowly, eyeing her suspiciously. She placed her phone on the table.

"I'm sure you know what the charges are against you," he said as he sat down on the other chair and leaned forward.

"Yep. There was a list of things we had to know, the charges were some of them," she told him.

"And you can't exactly plead innocent in court," he continued.

"So?" she asked. "Why would you care? It's your job to put people like me away."

"That's where you're wrong," he told her. "It's the police who do that. It's my job to stop the organisations people like you work for."

"So what about people like me who work for it?" she asked, stalling for time.

"The police take care of you. But at the same time we use you to stop the organisation," he told her.

"And how do you do that?" she asked.

"Do you like what you do?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What?" This confused her.

"Do you like what you do?" he repeated.

"Well, I would prefer a normal life if that's what you're asking," she told him.

"What would you say if I could get a signed agreement from the president to clear the charges against you?" he asked.

"I'd want to know why you'd offer it," she replied.

"If you help us bring Rhyla down then I could get it for you," he told her.

She thought. "So I'd just walk away once they're down? Like nothing happened?"

"And live a normal life." He nodded. Jack lifted his head up slightly as he heard a voice coming through his earpiece. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the door, leaving her alone.

"All fieldwork agents are to report to the main entrance, there has been a security breach," came a voice over the tannoy system. "Loud explosions and…" The power went and it went dark. Hilary smiled to herself.

'Phase one complete,' she thought.

She stood up but instantly gripped her leg in agony. She crawled along the floor and her hands came across the door. She used the handle to pull herself up and typed in a code on the door. The door opened and she went out into the hallway. It was lighter out there, and empty. She went back the way she was led and leaned her back against the wall. She slowly peered round the corner and saw a small group of people with their backs to her. There was another group of people outside. She recognised these people.

'Yes!' she shouted in her head as she walked in the other direction. 'There has to be an exit somewhere.'

After she had turned several corners she found one. 'This door is alarmed' was written on it. She smiled to herself and opened it slowly. No alarms went off as she opened it a crack and looked outside. She saw the backs off two people. She knew who they were. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her quietly.

One of the two people noticed her and looked behind him.

"Hilary?" he asked.

"That's me," she told him. The other agent then looked round.

"You should go back," the female agent told her.

"No way," she replied. "You guys need me."

The male agent put his finger in his ear. "They've said the bomb is in place, we need to go."

The other two nodded as the three walked back to the building.

/\/ Twenty Minutes Later /

Hilary was watching the news on her computer.

"It is unexplained how this attack was pulled off," a female presenter said. She was standing in front of a building that had been blown up. "It is reported that the Rhyla operative Hilary Tatibana was held in this building but escaped during the siege."

"You know what this means," Maria told her, who was watching it over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Everyone knows who you are," she reminded her. "You know what happens when that happens. B9."

/\\/ Flashback \/\

Hilary had heard of B9 only once before.

"Where are you going?" she asked the other female who worked in the same office as her.

"B9," she replied as she opened the door. "I'll be back soon." She then walked out of the door, leaving a very confused Hilary.

'What happens in B9?' she asked herself.

Her friend had never come out of B9. Nor was she planning to. Hilary then realized, anyone who goes in there never comes out, at least not alive.

/\\/ End Flashback \/\

Plz RnR! Ideas are welcome


End file.
